


forgone corsages

by hopelesslyendeared



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (very mild type if that makes a difference), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nick is in this for .2 seconds sorry Nick, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Um this is a mess but hopefully it's a hot mess, Vaginal Sex, also sorry this is het I know this is not the place for that but OOPZ, anyway, i really like thinking about harry eating girls out especially girls that are daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyendeared/pseuds/hopelesslyendeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what event it is they are attending. What they do know is: Nick is hosting it, it might not be classy but it's fun, and Harry and Daisy are both good fucks. </p><p>AKA: I have a weakness for Haisy and there isn't enough of it in this world so I had to take matters into my own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgone corsages

**Author's Note:**

> HI! If you're here, I love you for all sorts of reasons because there are about 14 things in the tags alone that would chase most people away. This might be trash.

He sees her about an hour into the event.

Nick mentioned she’d be there, and in all honesty it was the only reason Harry actually showed up to… whatever this was he was at. It’s not like him to be so fuzzy on the details, or to not be 100% present somewhere, but in all fairness he’s exhausted. He’s exhausted and he really wants a good fuck.

Daisy’s a good fuck. She’s also a lot more than that, obviously. She’s beautiful and brilliant and talented and someone who has told Harry on more than one occasion that she’s okay with being a good fuck. She’s told him that’s what he is to her as well. It’s reciprocal. There have been discussions.  

That’s why when he sees her, it takes every ounce of his willpower to remember it probably won’t do him any good to look like a drooling dog that’s just spotted a bone. So he plays it cool, looks back to the person he’s currently listening to and grins widely at them.

Now that he’s spotted her though, he’s tracking her, watching her movements from the corner of his eye and listening for the sound of her voice, of her laugh.

She’s gorgeous. He hasn’t had the opportunity to look at her fully, how he wants to, but from his quick glances he’s seen that she’s wearing a slinky white dress with spaghetti straps. It honestly looks like something he might have seen someone wearing in a 90’s teen rom-com, but she always pulls off looks like that. She always pulls off any look.

Harry loses sight of Daisy somehow and nearly panics when he realizes turning his head 90 degrees doesn’t bring her into his line of vision. That’s why he grins like a lunatic when he feels two fingers pinch his bum and hears her giggle behind him.

“Looking for someone?” She asks, red lips pulling up into a smirk.

Harry shrugs and gives her his best attempt at nonchalance, but gives in and laughs when her roll of the eyes makes it clear she’s not buying it.

“You look fantastic,” he says, eying her up fully. The silky fabric of her dress is pulled tight against her breasts, creating just the right amount of cleavage. The fabric is also thin, and she’s clearly not wearing anything underneath it, because her nipples are hard and apparent through the silk. Harry licks his lips and tries not to think about sucking them right there through the dress.

“Likewise,” Daisy grins, “we kind of match.”

They do. Harry’s wearing tight black skinnies – his good pair without any holes or fading – and a billowy white silk button up. Of course, only three of the buttons are actually done up, leaving his chest fully exposed. He has black leather boots on his feet with silver buckles on the ankles and his hair is a mass of chocolate curls that he can’t stop fussing with.

“Aren’t you two precious, you look like you’re going to the prom!” Nick’s voice bellows exaggeratedly. “I see you’ve forgone the corsages though, went for a coordinating nipple instead?” He points between both of their chests and nods encouragingly.

Harry gives Nick the annoyed-yet-endeared laugh he’s crafted especially for him, while Daisy rubs his arm affectionately and thanks him for noticing in a voice dripping with mockery.

“Well thank you both for coming,” Nick continues. “When you disappear to fuck, try to make sure it’s not during Ed’s performance. He’ll write a song about the two hard nippled heartbreakers who made him sad. Ta!”

Harry laughs and shakes his head again as Nick scampers off to the next group of guests. Daisy laughs too before looping her arm through Harry’s and tilting her head towards a long corridor.

“Well then, shall we?” she asks, biting her red bottom lip.

She leads him down the hall without waiting for an answer, moving quicker the further away they get from the other guests. They make a couple turns and eventually land in a large restroom with marble floors and countertops, and chandelier lighting fixtures. There’s a white couch in one corner and all the bathroom stalls are large with gold door handles.

Daisy locks the door to the entire room behind them and walks backwards towards the sinks, leading Harry by the hand. She smirks at him as he looks her up and down once more, reveling in the attention he always gives her.

When her back hits the marble countertop, Harry keeps moving until they’re pressed fully against each other, his hands falling at her hips as hers come up to his chest.

“Ah,” Daisy stops him when he leans down to kiss her. “Can’t ruin my lipstick,” she bites her lip teasingly.

Harry chuckles against her, hot breath tickling her cheek and neck before he presses a teasing kiss to her jaw. He trails feather light kisses up to her ear, opening his mouth so his hot, damp breath can tease her, make her head fall back to grant him better access. “Tell me what I’m allowed to do,” he whispers, lips closing softly around her ear lobe.

Daisy can feel him smirking against her, knows he’s probably pretty proud of himself for that, but also knows that’s what he wanted all along. That’s what he always wants, what they _both_ always want.  It’s why they work so well together, physically. He loves to be told what to do, to be denied and granted permission, and she loves to be the one to do the granting and denying.

“You can get me wet,” she whispers, his mouth moving tantalizingly down her neck, fingers coming up to slip one of her straps off her shoulder. It’s a useless to thing to say because she’s already soaked, she always reacts so strongly to these teasing touches and this feeling of being in control of someone as big and strong as Harry.

“Yeah?” Harry snickers against her, tickling her skin and making her eyes fall shut as he presses his lips to her shoulder.

“Get me wet and lick me out,” she breathes. “Spread me right here on the counter and lick me out, make me cum on your tongue.”

Harry groans against her, hands gripping her hips tightly as he lifts her onto the countertop. Her dress rides up so her bare ass rests on the cool marble, yet she still feels incredibly hot.

“After I cum,” She slides her fingers into Harry’s hair as his mouth closes around one of her exposed nipples. Her back arches, pushing her chest forward as the dress falls completely from her shoulders, baring her breasts fully. “After I cum I want you to turn me over and fuck me, let me watch in the mirror.” She moans when Harry bites down on her nipple at that, licking over it gently right after.

“Make me cum on your cock too,” she sighs, spreading her legs further and rocking up against Harry’s thigh. “But Harry,” she pulls his hair back as he kisses down her sternum, hands gripping her thighs and spreading them fully.

Harry’s pupils are blown when he looks up at her, full pink lips open as his tongue peaks out to lick them, ready to taste her.

“You can’t cum,” she tells him, voice raspy but firm.

Harry’s eyes fall shut then, nostrils flaring as he bites down hard on his lower lip, no doubt suppressing a moan.

“You’ll come back to my place when this is all over and ruin this dress, want your cum all over it, but for now you’ll be good, yeah?” She runs her fingers through his hair and then runs her thumb along his bottom lip, desperate for his mouth to be on her.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, voice completely wrecked already as he leans forward to kiss her inner thigh. He starts off sweet, but within seconds he’s biting a bruise into the sensitive skin there and sucking roughly.

He wastes no time making his way to her cunt, licking teasingly at her a few times before wrapping her legs around his face and getting messy with it. He loves this shit, loves tasting and bringing pleasure to someone. He loves the fact that he’s giving without receiving, loves being denied like this.

Harry is good at it too, knows just how to use his tongue and lips and let his entire face get wet to please her. He sucks gently at her clit before fucking into her with his tongue, then licks up her entire centre and firmly laps at her clit again.

Daisy keeps her hands in his hair the whole time, pushing his face in deeper and pulling him back as she pleases. She knows he’s hard and leaking in his skinny jeans, knows each time she tugs at his hair he gets a little more desperate, a little more turned on.

“Fuck,” she breathes, feeling herself getting close as Harry moans against her. He reaches up then and inserts his middle finger inside her while sucking on her clit, and her orgasm crashes over her.

Harry loves how loud Daisy gets. Even when they’re technically in public like right now, she’s the most expressive person he’s ever been with. He continues licking her through it, stopping only when she pushes his face away completely.

“Taste so good,” he whispers against the skin of her inner thigh, kissing her again where he’s left a mark. He kisses up her stomach from there, between her breasts. He gives each one some attention, sucking gently on the sensitive skin below the nipple before pulling the pink peak into his mouth.

Harry kisses up her chest and neck, leaving trails of teasingly soft kisses and scrapes of his teeth against her skin. When he reaches her mouth, he cups her face with both hands and pulls each of her lips into his mouth one at a time, as to follow her instructions not to ruin her lipstick. He wants her to taste herself though, and it’s obvious by the way she whimpers and pulls him in for more that she does. He smirks against her mouth before pressing one last peck against her lips, then slides his hands back down her sides to her hips.

Daisy reaches forward and unfastens Harry’s jeans then, his dick hard and straining against the fabric. It’s always amazing to her that he fits into jeans this ridiculously tight, especially with how well-endowed he is.

“God, you’re hot, you know that?” Daisy teases when his hard cock is finally free, curving long and thick against his silky shirt. “So pretty,” she bites her lip and looks up at him from under her lashes.

Harry grins and reaches into his back pocket to retrieve a condom, which he hands to Daisy. He knows she likes to do all of this herself, loves to evoke reactions from him at every opportunity and deny him even these smallest semblances of control.

Once the condom is on, Daisy hops down off the counter, her whole front pressed tightly against Harry’s. She arches her back so her bare chest is pressed up against him and scratches her nails lightly down his chest.

“Slow,” she orders before turning around and bending over so her elbows rest on the counter. She arches her back so her ass is further up in the air and she lifts her eyebrow at Harry in the mirror expectantly.

Harry grins at her before taking hold of his cock and rubbing the head against her wet entrance. He teases her with it a bit, circling her clit and slapping it against her cunt before slowly sinking inside her.

Daisy sighs and smiles deliciously into the mirror, feeling full and stretched in the best way. Harry’s hands dig into her hips and his teeth dig into his own bottom lip, and it thrills her to no end how much control she’s forcing him to have in this moment. She knows how badly he wants to fuck into her fast and hard, chasing his own orgasm, but she knows that he wants to please her even more than that. He wants to deny himself, to make his release later that much better.

Harry works up to a slow and steady pace, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. He watches the way Daisy’s tits bounce with every thrust in the mirror, revels in the way her mouth falls open in silent and not so silent gasps of pleasure. Her hair is falling slightly from its loose curls and he likes that, likes that even though she took measures to make sure her appearance wasn’t altered, people still might speculate what they got up to.

Daisy watches Harry’s body work behind her and moans, biting her lip and letting her eyes fall shut momentarily. He’s still fully clothed, which is inexplicably hot to her, but even a fully dressed Harry is still pretty revealing. His abs clench beneath his shirt with every thrust, and the thin fabric settles into the contours of his muscles delectably. His chest is sweating, dark tattoos standing out against his reddened skin, and his nipples make an occasional appearance as he picks up his pace slightly. When the pleasure gets too much, Harry lets his head fall back, exposing his long, sexy neck and dangerous jaw.

Harry falls forward and nuzzles against the back of her neck, scraping his teeth across her skin and breathing against her neck in a way that makes her shiver with pleasure. She’s getting close again, is pushed even closer thinking about how much control Harry is exhibiting at this point. When his fingers reach around her neck gently and pull her back so they’re both standing more upright, the angle shifts and Daisy calls out in pleasure. He’s hitting her spot with every thrust now, his pace still steady even though he’s nearing his own edge. Harry keeps his hand around her neck, holding on with more firmness so the blood flow is restricted slightly, just enough to make her whole body buzz.

“Daisy,” Harry breathes in her ear, his voice desperate as he fucks into her, one hand holding her neck and the other arm wrapped around her hips, holding them in place. She looks so small in the mirror, breasts bouncing as Harry thrusts, entire body buzzing from the way she’s being manhandled. It’s fucking hot, and she cums with a cry, her entire body shaking and thrusting uncontrollably.

Daisy remains slumped against the counter for a moment, catching her breath and trying to keep her brain from melting out of her ears. Harry’s breathing heavily beside her, bum resting against the counter as he squeezes tightly at the base of his cock. He must have come extremely close to release, and the thought of that almost tempts Daisy into a third round.

“God, you are so good,” she states, lifting herself up and kissing Harry’s clothed arm.

Harry grins, letting out a breathy laugh as his head falls back, eyes closed and chocolate curls cascading down his shoulders.

“You are fucking unreal,” he drawls, voice even slower and more syrupy than usual. Daisy loves that sound, thinks that if she could cum from anyone’s voice alone, it would definitely be Harry’s.

Daisy stands up fully then and moves in front of Harry, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him down so their mouths almost meet. “I’m going to make it so good for you later,” she whispers against his lips before pushing him back and stepping away. She slides the straps of her dress back up and pulls the hem of it down over her ass, never breaking eye contact with Harry, who’s still holding his hard cock.

She turns away from him then, mussing her curls with her fingers and wiping the corners of her mouth, looking in a full length mirror to see her lipstick is still intact. Her lips are swollen and her skin is flushed, hair a little messy, but other than that she looks perfect.

“See you out there,” she calls without another glance in Harry’s direction, making him throw his head back and groan as the door clicks shut behind her.

Harry gives himself a few minutes to think about Niall’s weird foot fungus and that stupid bubble tea drink he had to consume on 1D day before his dick finally softens enough to pull his pants back up. He’s pretty sure he won’t be fully soft again ever in his life, so long as he has the memory of what happened in this bathroom, but he’s okay with that.

When he gets back out to the main ballroom, Ed is taking the stage. His eyes want to look for Daisy, but he makes efforts not to. It won’t do his cock any good to see her just yet and he really should just enjoy Ed’s performance. He’s got enough songs about him already thank you very much.

Ed performs two songs before Harry decides to find a seat. He gets a glass of champagne and sits down next to a lovely elderly woman named Janice. He has no idea who she is or why she is here, but then again he can’t really be arsed to remember what this event even is, so it’s not too surprising. Besides, this is Nick’s event after all, and if there’s anyone who Nick can charm and convince to do things for him, it’s random elderly ladies.

Janice gets up to use the ladies room somewhere around Ed’s fourth song, and Harry is surprised when someone else sidles into her seat not a moment later.

Daisy turns her body into Harry’s and lets her hand run up his thigh under the table. She leans in to whisper in Harry’s ear and breathes, “Can’t wait to get my mouth on your pretty cock.”

Harry licks his lips and tries to look unaffected, jaw clenching as he claps for Ed along with everyone else. Everyone else that is, except for Daisy, whose hand is still inching up Harry’s thigh.

“Gunna suck you off and let you cum on my face, all over my chest. Then I’ll ride you until I cum – God I’m gunna be so loud. Then I’ll let you cum on my stomach, absolutely ruin this dress.” She places a chaste kiss beneath his ear and gets up, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at him before disappearing into the crowd.

Harry swallows, blinking in disbelief and trying to be subtle about adjusting himself in his trousers. He checks his watch to see it’s only 11. They should probably stay for at least another hour, especially considering they disappeared for such a large chunk of time. He feels a rush of exhilaration run through him at the thought of what they did, of what they’re still doing really. This secret that they’re keeping, this challenge that he’s meeting, it’s so fucking exciting.

Ed finishes his set and people start mingling more, conversations getting loud enough to fill up the silence left by Ed. A band begins playing softly in the background and a fountain of vodka appears seemingly out of nowhere.

“It might not be as classy as a champagne fountain but it’s certainly more fun,” he hears Nick’s voice explaining.

People begin dancing at some point and the lights are dimmed. It’s nearly midnight now and Harry begins scanning the room for Daisy.

She finds him before he finds her, arms snaking around his back to be followed by her. She grabs his collar and turns around, leading him to the dance floor.

Harry isn’t the best dancer, but he can usually find a rhythm if he gives into the sexual nature of it. He grabs Daisy’s hips and follows her lead, reaches up to push her hair off his shoulder so he can nuzzle the soft skin there.

She smells good, like sweetness and also a little bit like sex. He presses a kiss against the skin where her neck and shoulder meet and she grinds against him, dipping her ass down and dragging it back up against his crotch.

He wants to ask if they can get out of here, but Harry knows better. This has to be on Daisy’s terms, he wants it to be anyway.

Daisy turns in Harry’s arms and lets her hands snake up his chest and around his neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. “Find Nick, tell him I’m not feeling well and you’re taking me home. I’ll go get us a car.”

Harry smirks and nods against her, waiting for her to pull away first. His fingers slip against the silky fabric of her dress when she does, and he thinks about what she told him he’d get to do to it.

There’s no way Nick buys the story, but that’s part of the fun. The fun continues when Harry gets in the car Daisy’s got them and is rewarded with Daisy crawling promptly on top of him.

She reaches around to give the driver the address to her place, then rolls up the partition, turning her attention to Harry.

“I can’t believe how good you’ve been tonight,” she whispers to him, kissing heatedly down his neck. She bites and sucks liberally now, knowing she doesn’t have to worry about leaving marks.

Harry grips her hips and bites back a moan. “I can’t believe we don’t do this more often,” he breathes, sliding his hands up underneath her dress and palming her arse.

He’s incredibly hard in his jeans yet again, and the way Daisy’s grinding against him is not making him any more comfortable. She’s unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slides her hands up and down his chest, pinching his nipples and scratching his hips as she kisses him dirtily.

Daisy pulls back sometimes, gripping the hair on the back of Harry’s head so he can’t chase her. She grins teasingly and bites her lip, waits for Harry to grin back, admitting his defeat before diving back in for more kisses.

“Want my mouth on you,” she tells the skin beneath his ear. “Want to taste how much you want me.”

“Fuck, Daisy,” Harry breathes, fingers slipping through her wet folds. He lets two slide fully inside her and bites at her tits through her dress when she arches in response.

“God I could ride you right here,” Daisy grinds against his fingers, head falling forward so her forehead rests against his shoulder. “Let you cum inside me in this car?” She reaches for the button of his jeans just as the cab comes to a stop.

“Your destination, Ms. Lowe,” the cab driver calls, halting their movements.

“Not quite,” Daisy jokes, pulling herself off of Harry and opening the door. “Thanks!” she calls to the driver as Harry struggles to get his legs out of the cab with his cock threatening to burst out of his jeans.

When they’re finally inside Daisy’s place, she strips Harry immediately of his shirt and tugs him to her room by his belt loops.

She crawls onto her bed and beckons him to the edge on her hands and knees, lifting herself onto her knees so she can kiss him once he approaches. Her hands roam over his bare torso, sometimes tickling lightly over his muscles and other times grabbing and scratching desperately at his skin.

As much as she loves to be in control, Daisy also really loves when she finds a partner that she’s into enough to just let herself fucking feel it sometimes, and Harry is perfect for that. She’s extremely attracted to him and he knows exactly how to please.

Daisy remembers the first time they hooked up, how apprehensive about it she’d been. Harry was hot, yeah, but he was also a baby, barely nineteen. She couldn’t believe he’d be able to control himself enough to keep up with her, but she’d been wrong. He was talented, particularly with his mouth, and had more stamina than almost anyone she’d been with before. The best part was how well he took instruction, like he is now, when Daisy tells him to put his hands behind his back.

Harry obliges and lets his eyes fall closed as Daisy kisses down his chest and abs. She licks teasingly at the butterfly, and then his laurels before finally unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down his thighs. His pants follow immediately after, and she reaches for his hard, leaking cock. He’s so big, much bigger than she’d expected that first time she hooked up with him, and he always gets so wet for her, which she loves.

Daisy licks her lips before licking teasingly at his head, lapping up the bead of pre cum she finds there and spreading the rest of it down his shaft with her hand. She brings the head of him between her lips then and sucks lightly, earning a sigh from Harry. His hands are still behind his back, which makes her clit throb with excitement. As much as she loves sucking dick, she loves it best when she gets to set the pace, gets to control how much she’ll take and how fast she’ll move around him.

Part of Harry wants to reach forward and run his fingers through Daisy’s hair, wants to hold her still and thrust into her mouth. The other part though, the bigger part, likes watching her set her own pace. He likes the idea that she’s into this enough on her own, that she’s controlling how he gets his.

Daisy looks up at him from under her lashes as she takes him further down her throat. He feels her flutter around him and it feels so good his whole body shivers. He looks down at her and nearly loses it just at the sight of her, breasts full and nearly busting from her dress, neck straining, back arched. Harry thinks about what she’d said about him getting to cum on that chest, on that dress, and he has to close his eyes.

He gets a pinch in the hip for that, and opens them back up. His orgasm has been building all night and he know he can’t last much longer, especially with the way Daisy’s increasing her pace. She’s taking him deeper and faster, head bobbing tirelessly as her tits bounce below her.

“Fuck, Daisy,” Harry wines, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he strains to keep his hands behind his back. “Can I?”

Daisy moans around him then, sucking hard as she nods slightly against him, making him cum with a shout. She pulls back enough so his cum can hit her chest, hand holding the base of his cock and mouth open to catch some of his load.

When he’s finished Harry falls forward a bit, catching himself on Daisy’s shoulders and breathing heavily.

Daisy still has his cock in her hand and she begins to jerk him slowly, easing the glide with some of his own spunk.

“Shhhhh,” Daisy hushes when Harry winces at the oversensitivity. “Still gotta let me ride you, remember?”

Harry licks his lips and nods, collapsing onto his back on the bed next to her.

They shift until Harry’s lying on the bed and Daisy’s hovering over him, Harry’s hand reaching up to thumb away some of the cum on her cheek. He feeds it to her and smiles when she bites his thumb playfully after sucking it clean. Her hand is still moving steadily on his cock as she leans forward to kiss him, no longer worrying about her lipstick, and letting it get dirty. She grinds her hips against his thigh and asks him if he’s ready, earning a nod.

“Condom?” she asks. There are plenty in the drawer next to her bed, she knows, but she really doesn’t want to use one, wants to feel him completely.

“’Sup to you,” Harry answers, his voice nearly impossible to understand with how deep and slow it’s gotten. “’M clean. Got checked a week ago, even.”

“Me too. On the pill, obviously.”

She adjusts herself then so her wet folds glide against his cock, which lies hard against his hips. She grinds back and forth, reveling in the feel of his skin against hers.

Harry grips her hips and watches her move, doesn’t dare interrupt her movements, they feel too fucking good. He’s still sensitive, but he’s ready for more now, pleasure outweighing the pain.

“Fuck,” he breathes when the head of his cock catches on her entrance.

“God yeah,” Daisy moans, shifting her hips and positioning his cock until the head is pressing inside her. She sinks down on him slowly, moaning and sighing as she goes. “Feels so good,” she breathes, “fill me up so good.”

Harry remembers what she’d said about being loud, and she definitely follows through on that promise. She grinds down on him slowly, circling her hips as her hands scratch at his torso, then make their way up her own body. She massages her breasts and arches her back, moaning whenever Harry hits her spot. Harry sits up and kisses her, only to be pushed down, hands pinned above his head in the pillows.

Daisy rides him like that for what feels like a blissful forever, grinding her hips and whining when Harry matches her pace beneath her. He thrusts up slightly, timing himself with her own thrusts, and the result is enough for Daisy to unpin him, letting his hands return to her body. She cums screaming his name, Harry following close behind her.

Daisy pulls off enough for Harry to cum on her stomach, making even more of a mess of the dress just like she’d promised.

“Shite,” Daisy breathes, collapsing next to him on the bed.

Harry snickers and nods his agreement, too tired to do much else.

“What even was that event tonight?” Daisy asks, breathing still labored.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “No idea,” he rasps, “but I hope he has another one soon.”

Daisy breaks into hysterics at that and Harry joins her.

“I heard Nick say at one point something along the lines of, ‘it might not be classy, but it certainly is fun.’” Harry laughs.

“Literally could be the summary of any of Nick’s parties, honestly,” Daisy laughs.

It’s fun. They’re messy and probably far from classy themselves, but hey, at least they fit the theme of the evening, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr (I have the same name there) and we can cry about being the only two-ish people in the world who like this pairing! :D


End file.
